Mega Man Legends 0.1
The Story I used to work at Capcom back in November 1996 and I left my job in 2011 two days before this happened I was watching some music videos on the tv while I check my Facebook on my iPad and I got a email by dan who is my friend at Capcom and said he will give a handful of games and my kids and I was excited I decided the read some novels and suddenly I hearded the door ring and it was dan with a box he gave me and I paid him 20$ dan replied good luck and left I decided to give the box to my kids to see what it’s in the box and I saw some like a n64 with games like Goldeneye 007, Madden NFL 2000, Super Mario 64,etc and a ps1 with mega man legends but it was a burned disc with mega man legends 0.1 written with a sharpie I decided to go back to the living room watching the blue jackets vs the anaheim ducks and when I was going to bed my kids were looking scared and I said what’s wrong my son said why mega man died I was confused why mega man died I said did you fail the level he said no he died like his heart stopped I said go to bed you will forget it and my kids went to bed and I decided to google is mega man dead in mega man legends but there wasn’t any results so I went to bed and when my kids went to school I decided to see what happened in this mega man legends 0.1 I thought this was just a pre alpha of the game but it Was the final product . The Game Itself it started with the ps1 startup it looked normal but I hearded pops and cracks it was probably the tv because it was at least 15 years old but ignored then the intro was normal but when I got to the game there was only 1 save file and no there wasn’t a memory card it was named 776 so I loaded the game and it took me to the first level but the walls looked darker and there wasn’t any dialogue and it was dead silence for 3 minutes and it played the reversed version of the Eminem song kill you I was scared but I continued and I went to the door and a cutscene played it was mega man dying in a bed and he was coughing up blood and he was flatlined and it cuts to a guy with a chainsaw wearing the mask that one of the kids wore in the 1982 film The Wall and there was a vhs watermark saying am 1:00 jun 5 2008 which was impossible because the game came out earlier in the 90s I was confused and then a painful and faint screeching sound and I went to mute the tv but nothing happened turn of the ps1 nothing and there was a note written in white text saying this is your last straw John CC which I was confused who is John CC and there was movie clips from the movie the exorcist and it was extremely loud and I couldnt turn down the volume and I unplugged the ps1 and the tv went back to normal with just the no signal screen when theres noting turned on and I plugged back the ps1 with the nascar 99 ps1 game in it. Conclusion and I decided to search mega man legends 0.1 and there wasn’t any results so I decided to sell it at my local game store and the guy at the counter said I never heard of mega man legends 0.1 and I replied it was a beta of the mega man legends so he gave me 120$ for the game and I bought some games to surprise my kids and that’s pretty much It now my kids are older my daughter is now 17 years old and my son is now 15 so that’s it now bye Category:Creepypasta Category:For The Shadow Reader Category:Video Games Category:PlayStation Category:Video Gaming Category:Lost Games Category:Games